Melody
Princess Melody is the main protagonist in Disney's 2000 direct-to-video feature film The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, the sequel to the 1989 film in the saga. She is the daughter of Ariel and Prince Eric, and the only known grandchild of King Triton and Queen Athena. Appearance Melody is a 12-year-old tomboyish princess of average height and build for her age. She has straight/slightly wavy black hair, often tied back with a green hair tie in a low ponytail, and blue eyes. Melody seems to have inherited a fairly even blend of traits from her parents. Her hair is the same color as her father's, and she inherited her mother's eyes, smile, nose, and facial structure. It is also possible that Melody inherited Ariel's beautiful singing voice, as the two were heard side by side in "For a Moment", a duet between Melody and her mother. Eric also gave her his skin tone and black hair and eyebrows. For most of the film, Melody is seen barefoot and in her underclothes, which is a separate pair of frilly white calf-length pantalettes and a matching button-front camisole with a green bow; the pantalettes cover the bottom half of her stomach and is seen barefoot while in this outfit. As a baby, she was wearing a pink and white dress and her bow also has the same colors. While in mermaid form, Melody retains her camisole, but her pantalettes and legs are replaced by a pink tail. She also has a pink and white ballgown and a yellow casual dress both with short puffy sleeves. Since she found it, she wears her locket that has her name on it. Personality Melody has a sassy and headstrong personality which reflects upon the personality of her mother in her younger years; but her insecurity around others and socially-awkward tendencies seem to stem more from her father. While Sebastian states that Melody is "just like her mother" in The Little Mermaid II, many similarities exist between Melody and her father, Prince Eric. Her sense of adventure, curiosity, and willingness to take risks exist in both Ariel and Prince Eric; but her mild shyness stems from a sheltered upbringing and her father's personality. Melody's curious nature leads her to collect all sorts of items from the sea, a parallel to her mother at age 16. Melody's swimming proficiency and ability to hold her breath for long periods comes from her mermaid heritage. She is also shy around boys, becoming quite flustered when a mer-boy she found attractive tried befriending her. While she also goes to the sea despite her mother telling her not to, Melody doesn't know why she isn't allowed and is against rules that make no sense or doesn't have a good purpose to follow it. Melody with her family When Melody is an infant, her parents sail out to sea and is presented to King Triton. When the proud new grandfather sees her he instantly loves her, calling her "His precious Melody", and gives her a seashell locket, which, when opened, plays the melody of "Down to the Sea" and shows a moving image of the underwater city of Atlantica. The celebration is interrupted by Ursula's sister, Morgana, who threatens to feed Melody to the shark Undertow if Triton does not hand over the trident, which Triton almost agrees to do in order to save her. He ends up not having to when Ariel grabs Eric's cutlass and cuts the hatch to knock out Morgana and he retrieves Melody. When Morgana escapes, Ariel decides that until Morgana is found, the sea would be too dangerous for Melody and vows to keep all knowledge of the sea from her, including her grandfather, late grandmother, and her aunts. Ariel, heartbroken, gives her father the locket he had given to Melody. A baby Melody looks back at her sad grandfather who then asks Sebastian to watch over Melody (just like he had done for Ariel). Melody grows up banned from entering the sea, and isn't told the reason why. This causes a misunderstanding to exist between her and Ariel, who refuses to explain the truth to Melody, making Melody believe that Ariel hated the sea and could not or would not understand her love of it. By her 12th birthday, she had been regularly secretly sneaking out to swim in the sea against her mother and father's wishes. When Melody finds her locket on the day of her 12th birthday she finds her name on it and the image of Atlantica when she opens it. Melody begins to question Ariel as she had told her Atlantica was "just an old fish tale." Ariel, however, panics when she hears this and yells at Melody for her disobedience that it was dangerous in the sea (like how her father had yelled at her). Melody ends the argument by telling her mother "How would you know? You've never even been in it!" Melody then runs off from her room, and both Ariel and Eric decide that they can no longer hide the truth from her. However, Melody runs away from home before they can tell her the truth. Melody eventually is coerced by Undertow to go and meet Morgana, who uses Melody's love of the sea against her. Morgana promises her that she will be a mermaid forever if Melody will retrieve the trident from Triton, claiming that he stole it from Morgana. Wanting to be a mermaid forever she agrees to get it, not knowing she would be stealing from her grandfather. Morgana then gets a potion and drops it on Melody's foot. A green light then goes around her foot and spreads to both of her legs. She is then lifted in the air as her legs change. She is then set back down, and the green light disappears, revealing her tail. Unknown to Melody was the fact that, as the granddaughter of King Triton, she had the power to retrieve the trident from its resting place when Triton did not have it on his person. While searching for the trident, Melody befriends a penguin named Tip and a walrus named Dash, and they join her in her search. They manage to sneak into the Atlantican royal palace and make off with the trident. Melody returns to Morgana at the same time that her mother Ariel, who's been turned back into a mermaid, arrives. Melody was shocked and upset saying "All this time...and you never told me?", when Ariel told her she wanted to protect her, Melody angrily says "by fencing me in!?", believing her mother was ashamed of her mermaid heritage. Before Ariel has a chance to fully explain, Melody, angered at Ariel's decision to hide Melody's mermaid heritage, building the wall to keep Melody from the sea and for lying to her all these years, gives Morgana the trident. Afterwards, Morgana reveals her true colors to Melody and also tells her that she had stolen from her grandfather. Morgana then takes Ariel hostage, and traps her in an ice prison. As she is trapped, Melody begins to blame herself for this and starts to cry. Soon afterwards, the sun sets and Morgana's spell on Melody wears off. Melody begins to grunt and moan, as she doesn't understand what is happening to her. She continues to scream as her transformation happens. Melody's tail splits and forms into her legs, with her pantalettes on. When the transformation finishes, Melody yells for help, but immediately starts to choke. Melody then tries to find a way out while she is holding her breath. She stops and starts banging on the ice. No longer able to hold her breath, Melody becomes unconscious starts to drown. Tip and Dash trick Undertow, who has been restored to his original form, into ramming into the ice. They look down and see that she in on the floor, still not breathing. They quickly take her to the surface, where she then wakes up and coughs out water. A battle ensues, which is eventually ended when Melody retrieves the trident from Morgana. Morgana grabs Melody's foot and tries to take the trident but Melody pierces the trident through one of her tentacles. She throws Triton his trident. Morgana pushes her off afterwards which sent her falling and screaming. Tip and Dash save her and she becomes unconscious once more. When Triton catches the trident, he proceeds to encase Morgana in ice, and falls in the water. When Melody wakes up, she apologizes to her mother for her actions, and tells her she hoped that she'd be a better mermaid than a girl, while Ariel and Eric apologize for lying to Melody about her mermaid heritage, keeping her from the sea and not telling her the truth about Morgana. Ariel then tells her that it didn't matter if she had fins or feet. That they loved her for what she was on the inside, their very brave little girl, and her grandfather decides to add in "Just like your mother." Melody then runs and hugs her happy grandfather, who offers to allow her to be a mermaid permanently. Melody however turns it down, as she had thought of a better solution. Opting instead to destroy the barrier wall that separated the royal palace from the sea in order to reunite both sides of her family, where they could all be together. It's also hinted Melody and the mer-boy, Alex, are starting to like each other more. In the film, Melody sings in the songs "For a Moment", "Tip and Dash", and the finale song "Here on the Land and Sea". Melody is also a playable character in the PlayStation game, ''The Little Mermaid 2'', which is based on the two movies. Trivia *She is the first mer-person/human hybrid. *Melody express the same worries as her mother when she wants to be a mermaid, while her mother, in the first movie, wishes to be a human. *Like her mother, she goes to a sea witch for the transformation. Gallery little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-86.jpg|Melody as a baby ariel eric and melody.jpg|A royal family IMG_4204.png|Potion drops on Melody's feet IMG_4206.png|Melody seeing her tail IMG_4207.png|Melody's tail turning back into her feet IMG_4208.png|Melody's feet after the transformation IMG_4209.png|Melody as she tries to breath IMG_4212.png|Melody holding her breath IMG_4213.png|Melody drowning Tlm2pic0001135.jpg|Melody as Morgana grabs her leg Thelittlemermaid2_494.jpg|Melody and Alex arielmelody4.jpg|Like mother, like daughter Melody's necklace..jpg|Melody's locket from her grandfather. Melody.jpg Melody1.jpg 1. Melody Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea (8) - Copy.jpg BallRoom Scene (1).jpg|"Oh, yeah. Mom's right." BallRoom Scene (2).jpg|"I can do this." Melody takes a bow.jpg|Melody takes a bow Disney's The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea - Like Mother, like Daughter (5).jpg|Melody and Sebastian Ariel and Melody - thelittlemermaid2 - 1 (2).jpg|You look beautiful Ariel and Melody - thelittlemermaid2 - 6.jpg|"Do I have to do this?" The Little Mermaid 2 (2).jpg The Little Mermaid 2 (3) (1).jpg Melody Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea (9).jpg Melody Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea (7).jpg snapshot_009 Melody (3).jpg|"What's happening?" The Little Mermaid 2 Melody (3).jpg The Little Mermaid 2 Melody and Ariel (1).jpg The Little Mermaid 2 (6) (1).jpg|Melody smiling at Sebastian The Little Mermaid 2 Melody and Ariel (9).jpg|Ariel and Melody Disney's The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea - Like Mother, like Daughter (1).jpg|Melody giggling Disney's The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea - Like Mother, like Daughter (11).jpg Disney's The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea - Like Mother, like Daughter (12).jpg|"The party!" Disney's The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea - Like Mother, like Daughter (8).jpg BallRoom Scene (3).jpg BallRoom Scene (4).jpg BallRoom Scene (7).jpg BallRoom Scene (9).jpg BallRoom Scene (11).jpg BallRoom Scene (14).jpg BallRoom scene (6).jpg|Dancing part Melody and her boy dancing.jpg|Melody and her boy dancing Melody and her boy yelling.jpg|Melody and her boy yelling Melody upset with Morgana.jpg|Melody upset with Morgana Melody Mermaid.jpg|Melody gaining a tail. Melody2.jpg|Melody gaining a tail. Melody3.jpg|Melody gaining a tail. Ariel And Melody.jpg Melody8.jpg|Melody after Morgana traps her. Melody4.jpg|Melody as a mermaid. Melody meets Tip and Dash.jpg|Melody meets Tip and Dash Melody, Tip and Dash singing.jpg|Melody, Tip and Dash singing Ariel And Melody2.jpg|Melody and Ariel after Melody gives Morgana the trident. Melody9.jpg|Melody getting her legs back. Melody11.jpg|Melody falling after retrieving the trident. Melody12.jpg|Melody as a human. Melody grabs the trident.jpg|Melody as she grabs the trident. Little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-1800 - Copy.jpg snapshot_087 (2).jpg Sad Melody (1).jpg Little Mermaid 2 The Arguement (36).jpg Little Mermaid 2 The Arguement (38).jpg Little Mermaid 2 The Arguement (39).jpg|Melody upset with her mother little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-5593.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-6435.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-447.jpg Melody loves Alex.jpg|Melody loves Alex Melody cheer up.jpg|Melody cheer up Ariel and Melodythelittlemermaid2 - 1 (13).jpg Ariel and Melodythelittlemermaid2 - 1 (14).jpg Ariel and Melody - thelittlemermaid2 - 12.jpg Melody sobbing with her mother.jpg|Melody sobbing with her mother Ariel & Melody swimming.jpg|Ariel and Melody swimming little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7893.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7894.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7895.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7897.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7899.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7901.jpg little-mermaid2-disneyscreencaps.com-7905.jpg Ariel and Melody singing.jpg|Ariel and Melody singing Ariel, Eric and Melody.png Ariel, Eric, Melody and all.jpg|King Triton, Ariel, Eric, Melody, and company singing together Melody use the Trident to destroy the wall.jpg|Melody about to use the Trident to destroy the wall around Eric and Ariel's castle Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Kids Category:Pre-teens Category:Mermaid